


Sunday

by MistyChildontheCastle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: About his hot bf, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, MPREG FLUFF, Maylor fluff, Mpreg, Pregnant Brian, Roger looking at Brian and being really fucking happy, about baby about everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyChildontheCastle/pseuds/MistyChildontheCastle
Summary: Mpreg warning!!!!!!It's a Sunday morning and Roger contemplates how beautiful pregnant Brian is. Fluffy flufff





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauren_Deming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Deming/gifts).



Roger was suddenly breathless.

He'd just woken up from a nice long night, because they didn't have any commitments that morning or that day in general (it was some uneventful Sunday), so Brian and him had slept all that they could. By the time Roger woke it was past eleven and he felt like he slept for a one million years. It was such a peaceful moment, with sunlight coming from the windows, him in his pyjamas even if it was almost noon (yes, he was usually a very energetic person who was always fidgeting, never stopping, always doing things, but even the likes of him could appreciate a good night of sleep). The house was quiet except for a soft low hum that was coming from the living room.

And then he saw him, the most wondrous, breathtaking sight in the entire world, possibly the entire universe.

Sometimes it was easy to get on lost on the fights, on the disagreements, on the petty little things that came with living and also being in a band together. You saw your partner every day and you got used to them, you didn't appreciate what you had, you just thought "oh, there's Brian, he's going to ask if I did the dishes and I haven't". You didn't see them really, you got somehow immune to their charms and stopped observing them, seeing them for everything they really were.

It happened to Roger. He'd stopped being as appreciative of Brian as he should have been, of his legs, his neck, all of him. Now that they were going to have a baby, everything was concerns. They worried about the type of crib, about the schools around, about the damned diaper brands, about how they would manage when they went back on tour, about iron and vitamin levels... Everything was cause for worry, and although Roger was trying to moderate his fights because he knew that Brian was more delicate than usual, it wasn't easy. They worried about so many things, and often when he saw Brian, he immediately worried.

But there was no place for concern in the scene before him, no fighting, no worrying, no anger or sadness. Just beauty. Pure, utter, amazing, and really breathtaking beauty. Roger was nearly in tears.

Brian was sitting on the couch, sunlight gently falling on him, with his long legs on the coffee table in front of him, feet dangling in the most adorable way. He was barefoot, in fact there was only one piece of clothing, some grey pyjama pants that hung low under his belly, nothing else. The rest was bare. There for all the world to see. There to take Roger's breath away.

His curls were still a bit damp from a shower, water droplets shining on his flawless bare chest. Roger felt he wanted to get lost in there, in Brian's hair, in his smell, in that place where his heartbeat could be heard, possibly the best sound in the entire world, more important than any song in the universe. Brian had a wonderful chest he liked to show off with open clothes, making Roger all sorts of horny. When he was shirtless it was even worse.

And if you went a bit down... Brian was seven and a half months pregnant now, bigger than he'd even been. His belly was full and round and an incredible joy to look at. It wasn't just the feeling the baby inside, the moving and kicking (although Roger loved that too, it was a thrill that made his whole body shiver and smile) it was also the belly on itself, that as part of Brian had become so terribly beautiful. It made Brian's hips wider, his smile rounder, and all of him generally softer and bigger. Brian's thinness verged on concerning sometimes, but now that his belly was so big he looked happier and healthier. It was a good, big, lovely baby bump.

Roger loved the stretched skin, the roundness, all of it. Brian was rubbing some sort of natural oil a friend had recommended, gently caressing it and spreading it as he hummed, and it made the baby bump shine in that gentle morning light. Up and down Brian's majestic hand went, rubbing his huge stomach with care, with love. It was devastatingly exquisite, a sight that should the most important museums, the most amazing and incomparable work of art. The most important and spectacular sight in all of space and time.

Just Brian, sitting on the couch, calm and content, barefoot and bare chested, rubbing his big belly and softly humming a made-up song. He wanted to stay there forever, watching Brian's gorgeous eyes full of affection looking at his belly, his feet dangling on the other side of the table, his hair drying in the sun. He was probably the most wondrous creature in existence, a man who contained all of that music, all of that science, all of that life. Everything that made Brian who he was was an absolute marvel, and watching him enjoying his body and his pregnancy like this was simply breathtaking.

And the little song... Brian had always had an extremely pleasing voice, but lately it was even better, rounder. This voice was one of his best features, his voice, his hands, his smile. His voice that was low and gentle, probably to avoid waking the baby, who had a tendency to bother poor Brian at every hour of the day. But now it seemed the baby was calm, and it was maybe thanks to Brian's little lullaby, whispered, sung beautifully while he kept massaging his big belly, the home of this baby for the next few weeks.

Roger wanted to remember this moment forever, want to record it, register it forever in his mind so that he could go back to it. So he stayed there, quiet, with his blond head leaning against the door frame as he tried to memorise each and every detail of Brian as he looked now: happy, big, content. Perfect in all his imperfections. Joyous and exuberant in his calm. So very precious and important. He wanted to remember every droplet of water, his stretched sweatpants, each and every note of those notes he was humming. An idyllic moment.

Part of Roger didn't want to break the moment and would rather stay forever watching, but another wanted to get in there, and ravage this nearly naked who was carrying his child and looked all shiny and clean and good enough to eat. Another one just wanted some cuddling and belly rubs and kisses... Something soft, in harmony with how ethereal Brian looked, being kissed by that sunlight, rubbing his belly, without a care in the world.

Roger wanted to find a way to express how much he absolutely adored not just Brian's mind (which he did, because it was a thing of wonder), or the baby, but also Brian's body. How extremely fortunate he felt to be sharing his life with someone who looked as good as that. Everyone often got lost on Roger's good looks, leaving Brian to feel as the ugly one. This was almost a crime, something that needed fixing. As Roger watched his pregnant lover from the door frame, he thought of many varied ways of making sure Brian knew just how much he loved him and his long, elegant, and now curvier body. Many ways, yes.

He was lost on his fantasies when Brian noticed him.

"Rog, hey, love, didn't see you there. I left you some breakfast in the kitchen."

But Roger was still speechless, looking at him with bright eyes.

"You all right there, love?" Brian asked, taking his feet down from the table, looking at Roger with a hint of concern.

"Of course I am." Roger replied when he found his voice again, a lazy smile on his face. "I just get overwhelmed sometimes."

"Overwhelmed by what?"

"By how much I love you, you idiot. All thirty feet of you. Everything that you are and that you've given me. You overwhelm me, Brian. And I am so fucking grateful."

"Come here, you big eyed sweet talker. Help me rub this? It's supposed to help the skin."

"There's nothing I'd love more."

And so there they were, on that Sunday morning, both in their pyjamas, feeling joyous beyond belief, basking in each other's company and the peace of the moment. Roger decided that this was the best place on Earth. This day was wonderful, just because Brian was there being his usual precious self... And they still had so much time left.

So many more Sundays of sleeping late, pyjamas and spending the entire day appreciating the great person they shared their lives with.

Life was simply magical on that Sunday morning with a song on their lips and a whole lot of belly rubbing.

A kind of magic indeed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lauren_Deming for giving me this great ideas and allowing to indulge in my vice of pregnant Brian greatness. Hope you enjoyed, folks!
> 
> Comments are my oxygen and they mean the world!


End file.
